


the turtle pot

by dons



Series: soulmates [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: DOTAE ARE 7cm TALL, DWARF DOTAE, Dwarves, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Turtles, human ... yuwin, well its just a turtle pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: tiny dwarf dotae watch not-so-tiny human yuta nakamoto try to court cute pet shop worker dong sicheng.





	the turtle pot

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank @mydaydream for commenting and supporting all of the fics in this series ! thank you lots !!
> 
> FOR REFErENCE  
> -dotae are 7cm tall dwarves living in a dollhouse on yuta's coffee table  
> -last chapter, yuta met cute pet shop worker sicheng and they're definitely doin some big crushing on here  
> -dy is actually .. so in love with ty  
> -reading all the previous chapters will make a lot more sense !!
> 
> also .. the spacing is messed up im sorry

dongyoung has the uncontrollable urge to want to clean yuta’s entire house, which is ridiculous because he’s seven centimetres tall. but he can still dream and rip a corner of a tissue and wipe down his own little dollhouse, treasuring the shiny floors and ignoring the dust under yuta’s couch.

 

“yuta!” he yells, in the tone that he knows will send yuta running from wherever he’s been lounging. it works, of course, and yuta is in front of him with deep bags under his eyes.

 

“wh-” he groans in pain as he bends his back, cracking too many bones physically possible for one living human. “what is it now?”

 

“can you get me the febreze?” he asks.

 

yuta rubs his eyes- the absolute disrespect, and to the head dwarf of the council! “dongyoung, i’ve literally told you multiple times that the febreze is way too strong and-”

 

“taeyong wants it!” dongyoung whines, and at the sound of his voice, taeyong walks out of the house with a teeny tiny blueberry in his hand. dongyoung turns his head and almost swoons- taeyong is gorgeous at every time of the day, even with his hair unbrushed and clothes unironed.

 

“what is it?” taeyong asks. he bites down on the blueberry and chews it, nose scrunching up when he can only bite a small bit of it. “do you want some?”

 

dongyoung can feel his heart swell. “of course, angel,” he says, and he’s running to taeyong’s side to also take a bite of the sweet berry. behind him, yuta snorts.

 

he’s only a few bites in when taeyong pokes his sides. “today you’re supposed to mow the lawn,” he says, and dongyoung’s eyes widen. he remembers- he had set the date for mowing the lawn for today.

 

“yuta!” he yells again, once he’s finished chewing. again, yuta turns on his heels and rubs his face. “we’re- you’re- mowing the lawn today.”

 

“i’m-” but then yuta sighs, and he agrees.

  
  


 

“so, what’s new with sicheng?” dongyoung asks, sitting on top of yuta’s hair. mowing the lawn together is really just yuta handling the lawn mower and dongyoung pulling at his strands of hair for fun, but dongyoung considers himself the brain of the two so he’s putting in just as much work.

 

right. anyways, sicheng, the pet store worker that yuta had met a few weeks ago and, according to taeyong, had absolutely been starstruck by.

 

yuta raises an eyebrow as he switches the power on of the lawn mower, sending shreds of grass to their right. dongyoung is a proud dwarf, but the thought that if he falls right now he could possibly be shredded and never see taeyong again would be feared by anybody, so he holds onto yuta’s hair extra tight.

 

“dongyoung- that hurts, oh my god-” and then the lawn mower jerks to the side and yuta stumbles right into his assorted collection of pots. a flurry of grass shreds lands on one of his turtle-shaped pots.

 

yuta falls to his knees. “not kevin!” he cries out, and he holds the turtle pot so close to his chest it’s practically alive.

 

dongyoung scowls. he’s picked the worst human to ever befriend.

  
  


 

“the lawn is mowed, darling!” dongyoung yells.

 

taeyong sticks his head out of their bedroom window. “okay! come cuddle with me on the couch!”

  


 

 

at four in the afternoon, the doorbell rings. yuta is stumbling over his own feet to open the door, and dongyoung watches from their living room window with taeyong napping on his stomach.

 

“sicheng!” yuta says, mouth falling open again. sicheng is standing outside and has a cake in his hand, baked nice and pretty.

 

sicheng smiles and slips his shoes off before walking in, sliding the cake onto the kitchen island. “hi, yuta,” he says, and _oh wow_ , dongyoung is watching yuta try to court sicheng.

 

they talk amongst themselves for a while. dongyoung looks down at taeyong, eyes still pressed together, and dongyoung doesn’t want to wake him up but there will be no other time to experience something like this.

 

so he presses a kiss to taeyong’s forehead. “wake up, my angel,” he whispers, and taeyong is letting his eyes flutter open when he hears dongyoung. dongyoung pulls him up a bit and jerks his head towards the window.

 

taeyong looks- his eyes widen as soon as he sees them and dongyoung has to place a hand over taeyong’s mouth to stop him from squealing.

 

yuta and sicheng are nervously courting each other- it’s obvious. from the way yuta’s neck is blushing red, hands gripping the chair like it’ll fall out of his grasp any second.

 

“how long do you think until-” and taeyong doesn’t have to continue because the look in dongyoung’s eyes says _soon._ until then, they’ll lounge on their couch and watch.

  
  


 

“dongyoungie, do you mind lighting that candle?” taeyong calls from the kitchen.

 

dongyoung looks around- there are three small candles on the dining table, matching with all the tiny forks and tiny spoons. “which one?” he asks, although he’s already lighting taeyong’s favourite- rosy waters, something dongyoung hand carved for his baby.

 

taeyong walks in with two bowls of japchae. “thank you,” he says as dongyoung takes a bowl from him and sets it down on the table. dongyoung smiles at him and he feels his knees turning to jelly when taeyong smiles back, and dongyoung is so in love.

 

they sit down across from each other and as they eat with one hand they hold hands in the other, fingers intertwined beside the tiny vase of tiny flowers and the melting candle.

 

dongyoung looks up when he’s about a third into his meal- taeyong hasn’t eaten at all. he’s picking at his food and nibbling at the tips of his chopsticks but there’s no real progress being made.

 

he squeezes taeyong’s hand. “what’s wrong?” he asks, tone gentle and taeyong just sighs, letting the chopsticks clatter onto the table.  

 

“i have no appetite. i’m sorry,” he says, rubbing his eyes. “i’m tired today for no reason.”

 

dongyoung can already feel his heart wrenching. “angel, no, no, no,” and he already has taeyong in his arms, letting taeyong gently pull him closer and bury his nose into dongyoung’s neck.  
  
  


 

and they don’t finish dinner, but dongyoung tells taeyong to tuck himself into bed while he washes the dishes, and when he’s done he goes upstairs to find taeyong curled up, chest rising and falling slowly as he sleeps.

  
dongyoung wraps himself into the sheets and wraps his arms around taeyong, warmth seeping through the two of them and he says _i love you_ and presses a kiss to the top of his head, and he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong) , updates on this au and also all other fics!  
>  SOME OF MY TWT MUTUALS WILL UNDERSTAND ... WHO KEVIN IS ...  
> thank u to my boyfriend who called me while i was finishing up on this fic


End file.
